Dark Places
by Lady Jesca
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is a quiet woman who bears her lot in life with dignity and poise. But when something she loves is threatened, she comes to life…
1. Dark Places Part 1

Author's Note: This is my first pure HP story. It's called Dark Places. It's a Narcissa/Severus story that will span a few chapters, but probably not many. I'm trying for three, but it might be more.  
  
The Particulars: It's a PG-13 because there is some violence, although not graphic violence, in the story. It's also a big angsty, so watch out. There are no real spoilers. The story is kind of taken out of time and there is no specific times mentioned in the story. The characters used (as well as the world) are not mine and belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Dedications: Dedicated to Echo and her wonderful Narcissa story (Tomorrow Never Knows) that got me thinking about Narcissa enough that I had to write. I keep telling the girl she inspires me to write.I wasn't wrong. Also dedicated to Jasper, who came up with the idea of an all Narcissa all the time group!  
  
Please email me if you want to put this or any of my stories on your website. I never say no, but I like knowing which sites are supporting my writing. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
It wasn't as if she'd never been hit before. This time wasn't any different. Narcissa's eyes looked lifelessly back at her reflection as she deftly touched the purpling mark on her cheek.  
  
"That's the trouble with pale skin. It shows everything," she heard Lucius say smugly. "I guess your little 'date' will be off."  
  
It didn't suit to tell him it wasn't a date. It was a lunch. She wanted to visit about Draco and find out how her friend had been doing. She was married. And although she hated the bastard, it didn't make her commitment any less. She turned and looked at Lucius, reflecting nothing in her eyes. She just looked at him as if all the life went out of her. He narrowed his eyes. He hated when she looked like that, and she knew it. That's why she did it.  
  
His second slap across the same cheek caught her by surprise. She had expected the first one, when she admitted her plans for the day. She hadn't told him before because she was banking on the fact that he never cared about her plans. But he seemed to know something. This time, though, she had done nothing but look at him. She put her hand to her cheek for a moment and even though her head felt like it might roll off her neck and vacation under her bed, she dropped her hand to her side and stared at him, saying nothing. He just shook his head with a look of disgust.  
  
"You're a dead woman, Narcissa. There is no life in you. No passion. You used to have such passion when you were under me," he smiled in self- assurance, as if it were him inspiring the passion he thought she felt.  
  
"That wasn't passion, Lucius. That was struggling." She said it so matter- of-factly that he seemed to darken in color for a moment.but then his smile was fixated on his face again.  
  
"Well, that's almost as good." He grabbed his heavier cloak to throw over his shoulders and his gloves. They were black and trimmed with silver; a metallic green snake curled on the back of his hand. Pretentious. She looked back up into his face and waited until he left her before she let life flow into her limbs.  
  
She rang for her personal house elf and sat at her dressing table. Soon a little white house elf dressed in a potato sack bounded in.  
  
"Yes, yes, Miss Narcy what can me do?" The little house elf bobbed in a bow and when she did Narcissa noticed a new scar. She grabbed the elf by her shoulder and twirled her around. The elf cried out and started whimpering.  
  
"Me sorry Miss Narcy, me sorry. It buuuuurrrrrnnnnned." The little elf cried. Her flesh was mutilated just behind the neck. The skin seemed to want to fall off, the way a good roast looks after it's been cooking for hours.  
  
"When did he do this?" she asked briskly. She knew the elf would know who 'he' was.  
  
"Yestereve," the elf cried.  
  
Narcissa let her go. "Go, Filly. Go find me some burn cream and fetch my owl."  
  
The little elf bobbed and hurried out, afraid that she was in trouble. Narcissa sighed. She walked out of her bedroom and to her private room. She unlocked the door with her wand and closed the door behind her. It was probably quaint, but it was the only room in the whole house that Lucius never went to and where she could just be herself. There were days she didn't leave it. Today would probably be one of those days. She lit the fireplace with her wand and went to her writing table.  
  
She took out some parchment and sighed. She would not have lunch with Severus after all. She could not deny that there was a part of her that wished to defy her husband and go, but she knew that Filly would likely pay almost as dearly as she and probably because the other house elves would turn her in. Filly was the only one she trusted now, and even then, the elf could not withhold under adequate pressure. But she didn't blame Filly. Lucius could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.  
  
She put the quill to the parchment and wrote, with great difficulty, the letter to excuse herself from her lunch. She had been looking forward to this lunch for two weeks now. Getting away every so often was what kept her sanity. She would have no sanity today. She kept the letter short. It would not do to have Severus worry. She made up some errand that could not wait a day longer and bid him to have a good lunch without her.  
  
Filly entered the room after a short knock, carrying a tray that was far too large for her, even with the slightly long arms. Narcissa almost stood up to help her, but did not. It wouldn't be proper and even the walls could talk in this house. She waited until the elf placed the tray on a small table, meant for just such a thing.  
  
Narcissa almost cried. The little elf had brought tea, in her favorite tea set, pastries, and a pretty little garden flower. The bit of fresh dirt attested to the very fresh picking of this flower and she knew instantly that Filly had picked the flower to make her feel better. The burn cream was on the little tray as well. But what she didn't see was her owl. It was all the trouble that Filly went to in order to see Narcissa smile when now she would have to punish the young elf that made her nearly cry. She wished she could not punish. She wished she could smile and show kindness to the elf that had shown her so much. But she could not let anyone know what this particular elf had meant to her. No one. So to save Filly's life, Narcissa coldly backhanded the elf.  
  
"My owl, Filly. Do not make me ask for it again."  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Narcy, yes. Filly will not forget again," she cried as she left the room in a run. Narcissa closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them she thought she saw the wisp of brown hair dart past her door. Briq. He was more a deformity than a house elf. He received Dobby's position when that house elf had managed escape through Harry Potter. The little beast was so happy to be the most important house elf in the manor that he had taken to beating up the other little elves and bullying all he could. Narcissa oftentimes wondered if Lucius had gotten drunk and molested a house elf, other than the looks, Briq could be a Malfoy. But if Lucius had sired the elf, he'd at least be beautiful, just as Lucius was beautiful. Instead the little thing had elongated arms that hung to its sides. His face was thin but long and his lips were huge. He looked like a little ape with long hideous ears and a long nose. Undoubtedly he was spying on her, as he usually did.  
  
When Filly entered with the owl, Narcissa ordered her to close the door behind her and the little elf did so without question. Narcissa patted her lap, absently and the elf turned her large violet eyes up to Narcissa in question.  
  
"Sit on my lap."  
  
The elf looked momentarily panicked and looked down at the grubby potato sack that was her clothes and then to Narcissa's fine silks. Narcissa's heart contracted. "Sit on my lap," she quietly repeated. Filly climbed up gingerly.  
  
Narcissa took the cream from her tray and opened the container. She scooped out a large amount on her fingers and started to gently rub it into Filly's neck. Filly tried to sit still, but it did hurt her and Narcissa let it go that she was crying at the sensation. If Briq was out there listening, he'd think Filly was being punished, which suited her fine.  
  
"It is very important that you not touch this area until it's healed."  
  
"It itches!" the little elf squealed.  
  
"Nevertheless, if you touch it you will make it worse." She put the cream on her desk, already making plans to put more on Filly later tonight before bed.  
  
She gently set the elf on the floor and allowed her to pour tea.  
  
"Filly remember your tea set," she said tentatively as she poured just the right amount of cream into the tea.  
  
"Yes, you did," Narcissa said quietly. It was as close to a thank you as she could come. After a sip of tea, Narcissa fastened her note around the ankle of the owl and opened a window for it. It flew off and for a moment she watched it go. To be able to fly away from this home.she could not understand why the animal came back.  
  
With a sigh, Narcissa brought a mirror to her face. She should use magic to get rid of the bruise, and she would later. Dismal though it was, it was her bruise and she wanted to keep it for a while. She wanted to let it burn on her cheek. It was enough. It would bring her to her dark place.  
  
It was the only place that was truly hers. And she paid for it dearly. Slapping was the least of what Lucius did to her. This place took it all away. She could let it wash over her as she stared into the fire, or the wall, or wherever she wanted. She let her tea get cold beside her; her pastries cool to cold. She didn't care. She needed this. If she couldn't escape to see Severus for a few hours, she would escape this way.  
  
Severus. She wanted to smile, but she was afraid the gesture would look whorish and out of place on her. She never smiled anymore. It drew far too much attention to herself from Lucius. But Severus was worth a small smile at least. The thought of him tugged at the sides of her lips and she was helpless to it. So she smiled. Filly, who was watching her, as usual, smiled contentedly.  
  
He was quite a stunning man to be around. It wasn't his looks, although she found them very pleasing. Instead it was him, all of him. The essence of him. It was his scowl and his grin. It was his piercing eyes. His underlying fear and weaknesses. It was his strength. His presence. She had to literally keep herself in check when she saw him walking towards her. She wanted to run and hide, fling herself into his arms, back away, come closer, see him forever and never again all at the same time. He was dangerous to her.  
  
He cared for her Draco. That made her happy. She was always glad when Draco went away to school, not because she didn't love to have him around, but because he was away from this place. One day she might lose Draco to Lucius, she knew. He did look up to his father so. But she was confident that Draco would not always hold Lucius in such high form. She was confident that one day he would turn away from Voldemort, just as Severus did.  
  
Not that Severus would ever admit that to her. But she could tell. She'd known him a very long time. In school, she had spent many days observing him. She had learned him, impressed him upon her soul. She could not unlearn him. She knew precisely what drove him to Voldemort and when he had committed himself to the cause. And she knew the exact moment when he had left Voldemort's grasp. She had been there for both. Though he may fool Lucius or any number of other Death Eaters, he didn't fool her, and part of her knew he didn't try to fool her.  
  
Severus and she were never allowed to be close in proximity for any length in time. But there was something unmistakable between the two of them. There always had been. Eleven years old had seen her already on the road to adulthood. Her parents were hard, unforgiving people. She was glad to escape them. But she was scared; damaged. It made her different from the others, although at the time she was too young to know that it also made her the same as others. She wasn't the only student with bastards for parents. But she had thought so then. When she had gotten older, she recognized her baggage for what it was. She was closed up. She was cold and dispassionate. Severus had passion like a shook up cola bottle had pressure. It had been Severus that had saved her.  
  
She was fifteen and although they had never said a word in private to each other, she considered him her friend. She had braved all to sneak into the boys dorm and slip a note under his pillow, which he had been awake to read right away, she learned later. He seemed asleep to her as she stood there watching the breath visit and leave him. She had kissed the tips of her fingers and had brought them to hover above his lips. In the end she didn't press her fingers to his lips, for fear of waking him, but she meant the gesture all the same. She left and walked out of Slytherin Hall altogether. He found her on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, her note in his hands. It was a child's letter, filled with life regrets and wishes for more than what was given from life. He didn't chastise her for it or call her names. He didn't say anything. He just gathered her in his arms and held her to him. And she wept. She couldn't remember a time when she had wept so soundly before then, and only rarely since then. In the end, she returned to her room and to her life.  
  
She remembered when she knew that she'd be marrying Lucius Malfoy. He was beautiful and she couldn't help but be pleased for that. But she knew his beauty extended only to his fair hair and pale skin. She supposed it amused her parents to put her with someone so pale. The two of them had such similar coloring, they might have been mistaken for siblings. A moment of wickedness made her think of what would have happened if Draco were born with black hair and dark piercing eyes. She would not be sitting here now.  
  
Her momentary pleasure at being paired with a beautiful man ended when she realized that she would be his, forever. She would never belong to another. Not to Severus. Not to her children. Not to herself. It was devastating. She remembered the resigned look on Severus' face and the darkness that had finally overcome him. He knew. He knew she would do just as she did. He knew Lucius would be Lucius. Lucius would beat her and belittle her and Narcissa would take it. He knew she would take it because he seemed to understand one thing above all else about her. She honored her vows. If she made one, she would honor it. And her marriage meant a vow that would preclude them from ever even seeking the life that would have made them happy.  
  
A noise to her left made Narcissa stop dreaming. She only very carefully flickered her eyes, so as not to draw attention to herself, but it was only Filly. She was tending the fire and replacing the tea with a hot batch. Narcissa looked out the window and noticed it was darkening. She had spent all day in her open-eyed slumber.  
  
She reached down and pulled the cup to her lips, knowing the tea would be fresh. Filly had been busy keeping the room just as it was left when Narcissa's mind wandered. She had brought many pots of tea that had gone untouched, and pastries that had ruined while she was within herself.  
  
She looked to her right and saw her well-trained owl just sitting there with the note. She frowned. She had missed his note. It was not often that she felt regret for day-dreaming. She pulled the note from the leg of the owl but it stayed. She opened the parchment and read over the words.  
  
Narcissa, I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. But I did have a feeling I would see your little friend. I see more of your owl than you. But I do not mean to add complaints to whatever has kept you. I worry. I know you have asked that I not dwell on such things, but I cannot help but think you were a bit of a child when you gave those vows. If he doesn't keep them, why do you?  
  
Your son is well in school. He is the spitting image of his father but is developing a coldness like his mother. I can see it in him. He lets no one close to him, emotionally. I thought you should know.  
  
Yours,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
She reread the message. She read it again. He worried. It was nice. But he was wrong. She knew fully what she had done when she gave her vows and Lucius' inability to keep them was not an invitation to do the same. It wasn't easy. It was damn hard. It was days of loneliness and nights of fear. It was cold and depressing and she hated it. She hated what it did to her. She hated what it was doing to her son. She hated what it was doing to anyone she loved. But it was about keeping to principles and she would do that, at least until she no longer could. She didn't know when that would happen. She was conflicted on whether she wanted it to happen or not. It was an ambiguous time frame, but it was the best she was capable of. She cast a spell that would place this letters with the rest of her correspondence from Severus Snape. In the fire.  
  
She stood and walked to the mantle and watched the parchment curl and blacken. The smoke traveled up the chimney and escaped. It was the best thing she could think of for his dear sentiments, escaping this house.  
  
She heard footsteps down the hallway when the last of the paper had burned away. They stopped at her door and she waited. It wasn't long before they went away again. She wasn't surprised. Lucius never came in here. But it was an indication that he wanted her to come out, so she did.  
  
She opened the door and ordered Filly to take the tea and pastries down to the kitchen and to be quick about it. Filly, who had spent the day tending to her, jumped to do her bidding. Narcissa walked quietly down the hall. She heard Filly run up behind her and start to pass her just as she saw Briq ahead, watching. Narcissa pushed little Filly forward and commanded her to go faster. And blessed Filly did as she was told.  
  
Dinner was a quiet ordeal. It was usually very boring. Narcissa would sip soup or nibble beef from one side of the table, staring at Lucius, and he would quietly eat his meal, watching her. It was uncomfortable at first, but now she was used to it. But it was the only time she missed Draco. He would turn his father's attention to something else, and she would be grateful for it, even if it was unintentional.  
  
After supper was finally over and Narcissa was excused from the table, she walked alone in her garden. Most of the flowers looked to be suffering from the damp weather, but many were still very pretty.  
  
She put her hand to her cheek and remembered her bruise. She didn't remove it. She almost always did, before he came home. And she had forgotten. No wonder his looks were colder than usual, she thought to herself. She looked back at the manor and decided to go in. It wouldn't do to hide forever.  
  
Narcissa walked down the near empty halls of her large estate. She didn't notice the looks of trepidation from most of the house elves at first. After a moment, she realized she as being watched, though, and she turned to see all of them casting looks her way, while trying to look discreet. Something was wrong.  
  
On a hunch, she turned down towards her husband's office. She heard a scream that made her stop in her tracks. Another scream and her heart skipped a beat. She knew that cry. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she was surprised by the feelings a house elf had stirred in her. But when she heard the whimpering of Filly grow into a shrill plea, she knew that she couldn't let Lucius do this. She couldn't let Filly be hurt any longer.  
  
She had thought for years about dressing Filly up and sending her off, but she selfishly kept her back. She was her only companion in the house.and maybe she had earned the right of 'friend'. Filly was her only friend in his place. She grabbed her wand. This would have to be done right the first time.  
  
She opened the door quietly. Lucius didn't even notice. He held a sharp knife with blood dripping off of it. The smell of spilt blood almost made Narcissa drop to her knees. But she knew from the whimpering cries that she was not too late.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried as she pointed her wand at Lucius. When he went rigid and fell unceremoniously to his back, Narcissa put her wand away. He glared at her and his eyes promised her punishments that would have made her shiver, had she not been trying to avoid looking so weak.  
  
Narcissa went to the table and her eyes furrowed at the criss-cross flaying of Filly's stomach. She grabbed Lucius' scarf and wrapped it tightly around the broken skin, causing Filly to whine in pain. Narcissa gently scooped up the little elf, who held onto her tightly and she left the room without a word and without looking to Lucius.  
  
Once she was out of the room, her need to be cool and collected escaped her. She ran, trying to be careful of Filly, to where she kept her broom. She hastily grabbed it and Apparated herself, Filly, and her broom to Hogsmede and from there, she flew into Hogwarts.  
  
She couldn't help it. Panic seemed to lead her to Severus faster than need, or want, or love. Once she got to the doors of the school she cast a spell that would guide her to Severus. Quickly she raced after the little dot, trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. She whispered to Filly to be quiet and the dear was doing her best. Narcissa fought her feelings to stay focused. When the light disappeared behind a door in the lower parts of the school, Narcissa knew she was here.  
  
She knocked on the door softly, not wanting to alert anyone else around that Severus had a guest. She heard him moving around behind the door, but he didn't seem to be answering it. She knocked again, louder. This time the footsteps got louder as they came closer.  
  
He swung the door open in the fashion he would for any child. But his eyes widened when he saw Narcissa. He pulled her into his room and gave a glance before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Narcissa, what is going on?" He blanched when she showed him Filly's stomach. He put his hands out for the elf and when Narcissa placed Filly in his hands, he left. She took the moments alone in his room to breathe. She paced a moment but stopped at his desk. She let a smile again touch her lips when she saw the pictures on the desk. They were of her. She was younger but there they were. There were three. One of the pictures was taken not long after she had learned about Lucius. She looked so resigned and right behind her, in the distance, was Severus, who looked so sad. She touched her fingers to the moving photo.  
  
She glanced down and saw a box with its lid tilted to the side. The box had a few pieces of parchment in there, and she recognized her letter that she wrote to him today on the top of that stack.  
  
Narcissa picked up the note and looked at the one below it. It was the last time she canceled lunch. The one underneath that was in answer to a surprise owl from Severus wanting to know if she was doing well. There were many more of her canceling lunches and turning away dinner invitations. There was one from when he had written her to tell her about Harry Potter joining the school. There was a letter from when she had just got married. It was a good-bye of sorts, but she guessed she never really let him go. At the bottom of the stack was that first letter. When she was fifteen.  
  
"You didn't think I'd throw them away, did you?" he asked from behind her. He wasn't directly behind her and not very close. Either he thought she scared easily, or didn't care to be near her. She suspected the former though.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," she said softly, putting the letters back in their box. She turned to look at him. "Will you take her?"  
  
"The house elf, Narcissa?" he looked a little confused.  
  
She nodded to confirm her meaning. "She has served me faithfully and look what it has given her," she said, her voice gaining a little heat to them. "I want her safe."  
  
Severus watched her and she continued to stare back at him. He had noticed the black eye right away, but now he was studying it. "Why this house elf?"  
  
Narcissa's eyes clouded over. She turned away from Severus and he sighed. He walked over to her and put his hands on her arms, gripping them softly. "Why this elf?"  
  
Narcissa bowed her head. "There are exactly three things I love in this world, Severus. She is one of them."  
  
"Draco is another," he said, implying the question on the third.  
  
She turned around in his arms and looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
He smiled a little and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "Then it should make you feel quite terrible that I have only one thing I love in this world."  
  
She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel his caress. "No. It only makes me feel lucky."  
  
"Stay."  
  
It was like cold water. She backed away from him and Severus knew he had pushed too soon. It was too late now.  
  
"Please, Narcissa, stay," his voice held a bit of frustration.  
  
"I can't." She looked him straight in the eye and she was wearing that same look that she had on in the picture behind her. Resignation.  
  
Severus tried to be calm. "You can."  
  
"I have to go back, Severus."  
  
"But why?" he yelled, making her straighten her back and face him like he was sure she did Lucius. It only made him feel like half a bastard, but he was upset.  
  
"He is my husband, Severus."  
  
"And that's what you want? A husband who beats you?" He stalked over to Narcissa and grabbed her arm, still sane enough to be careful about it. He pulled her in front of a mirror. "Look at that," he said sternly. "Look at the symbol of your husband's love." He watched as she looked at the wound closely. "Now," he said softly, putting his arms around her and pressing up against her body so that she nearly purred. "Look at us."  
  
It was darkness and light, the thunder and the lightening, and the ice and the fire. They fit. They did. They fit more totally than Narcissa ever thought she would fit with anyone. It only saddened her that it was irrelevant.  
  
"I gave Filly the scarf. Remind her when you see her again. She is free. But.I hope you will offer her a place to stay until she finds a job."  
  
Narcissa broke away from Severus and walked towards the door. Before she made it, Severus grabbed her and flipped her around and planted a kiss on her mouth that set her whole body to flame in no time. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. When he was done, he backed away from her, and she found that she could leave, but for once she realistically thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she waited until morning. But she knew it was no use. Lucius was going to punish her anyway, and it might as well be on her terms, not his.  
  
Her eyes burned into his and she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how it hurt her to go, but the words wouldn't come. In the end she dropped her eyes, turned, and left.  
  
She made a hasty retreat home, almost as quickly as she had fled to Severus. Visiting Severus was like visiting parts unknown. There was a certain comfort in knowing what to expect, and with Lucius she did.  
  
It wasn't long before she Apparated into her home that she heard the scurrying of Briq. But she didn't bother giving the little troll the satisfaction of telling on her.  
  
"Lucius!" she said loudly. She walked towards his office. He would likely be there. Sure enough, not long after she yelled, she heard heavy footsteps ominously hurrying towards her location. She turned a corner and she could see Lucius coming for her. He wasn't running, but he was quick and she just stood there and waited for him. She could see, well before he got to her, the fire that blazed in his eyes. This was not going to be one of her better nights.but she would have plenty of fuel to get her to her dark place. 


	2. Dark Places Part 2

Author's Note: Part two of Dark Places. It's a Narcissa/Severus story that will span a few chapters, but probably not many. I'm trying for three, but it might be more.  
  
The Particulars: It's a PG-13 because there is some violence, although not graphic violence, in the story. There are no real spoilers. The story is kind of taken out of time and there is no specific times mentioned in the story. The characters used (as well as the world) are not mine and belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Dedications: Dedicated to Echo and her wonderful Narcissa story (Tomorrow Never Knows) that got me thinking about Narcissa enough that I had to write. I keep telling the girl she inspires me to write.I wasn't wrong. Also dedicated to Jasper, who came up with the idea of an all Narcissa all the time group!  
  
Please email me if you want to put this or any of my stories on your website. I never say no, but I like knowing which sites are supporting my writing. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
She felt broken in so many places. She honestly didn't think that Lucius knew the full impact of what he had done until after it was done. Her pale skin was paler with the loss of blood but contrasted with the dark purplish bruises that appeared in many shapes. She couldn't see out of one of her eyes. She felt warped.  
  
He had gotten pretty bored with the physical stuff early on in the punishment, though. Then he turned to magic. She was bound and her wand was taken away. She almost summoned it to her, but in her delirium, she could no longer remember the elementary spell to do so. It wasn't long before she succumbed to the blissfulness of darkness.  
  
It was when she awoke that she realized he didn't stop his torture just because she went to sleep. She had markings on her she didn't remember, but they hurt as much as the ones she did remember. She could hardly move about and was thankful that she found herself in her room, on her bed. She almost called for Filly before she realized that Filly wasn't there. She couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes, burning the cuts there.  
  
"Now you just stay in bed tonight, Mrs. Malfoy," the doctor said as he finished seeing to the worst of the wounds. She briefly wondered why he hadn't healed her all the way, but she figured he had his orders. He was the kind of doctor that believed women couldn't figure out the stairs and who didn't ask questions when the husband wanted discreetness. She didn't even look at him. As far as she was concerned, he was part of the hell that living in this house brought her to.  
  
When the doctor left, Lucius stood by the door to the room, silently watching her. She didn't even bother looking at him. What more could he do to her?  
  
"I will be out tomorrow. You will need to get one of the house elves to see after you."  
  
She tried to laugh, but she groaned in pain at the effort. "When did you.ever.take care.of me?" she rasped in between breaths.  
  
He gave her a half smile. "I took care of you tonight. Gave you exactly what you needed. And wanted, apparently. You've known me long enough, Narcissa, to know what would happen if you ever defied me in the fashion that you did. I hope it was worth it."  
  
It was, she thought to herself, although she didn't quite dare to say so out loud. But it was worth it. Although she would miss Filly, it was some comfort to know that the house elf would have her freedom and maybe even be living with Severus. She looked over to Lucius and he gave a mocking bow of his head before he left the room.  
  
It was some time later when she came to consciousness again. It seemed that not only did she have enough fuel to reach her dark place easily, but it didn't want to let go of her. She was finding it harder and harder to come back to the real world, especially when it was filled with so much pain.  
  
She rang the bell close to her bed and a little orange-y colored elf walked in. He looked kind of feral. His eyes were more slanted and they were a yellowish color. She didn't even know his name, but she didn't care.  
  
"Bring my wand."  
  
"I cannot," he said, showing a much more advanced understanding of the language. "The Master has forbidden me to do this."  
  
She closed her eyes. What would he not have forbidden? Paper? An owl? Surely those things were out of her reach for now. And who would she write? Severus? He would likely charge in on his white, or black rather, horse and try to rescue her.  
  
"Bring me water, then."  
  
He bowed and left her. She watched him go as best as she could. She could try to send a floo, but again, who to?  
  
Her wicked mind let her think of possibilities. What would her husband do if she were to get in touch with Harry Potter himself and ask for help. Surely the boy hated her husband as much as any who he had dealings with. She tried to pinpoint the exact look on Lucius' face when he learned of the whole thing. It would have made her giggle, if not for the pain in doing so.  
  
She could contact Albus Dumbledore. He would storm in and whisk her away. She'd be under his protection then. He was a man that Lucius could not abide. She quickly ticked off in her mind the many times that Albus Dumbledore had gotten in the way of the plans of Voldemort or Lucius himself.  
  
Filly would do what she could. Narcissa was aware that house elves had enormous power that they kept to themselves or to the service of their masters. It was a power that most did not understand. It didn't come from careful study of a wand, its movements, or words that needed pronouncing and inflection in a certain way. It was primal. Earthy. It was the essence of magic that even the most powerful of wizards barely tapped into with their book knowledge and wand waving. But she had just rescued Filly and would not ask her to put her life in danger again. Narcissa would fight to keep Filly safe, even if it meant never contacting her again.  
  
She hadn't even noticed the cat-like house elf as he stood beside her bed with a glass of water, until she was sure he had been standing there for a while. She accepted the water and he watched her drink it slowly. He had a presence around him that was very unusual in a house elf. His clothing was conventional for an elf, but he was most certainly not conventional. Suddenly her curiosity was piqued.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Feles," he replied and her eyebrow went up. "It means cat in Latin."  
  
"Actually, it's more a translation for thief," she said in reply, semi- impressed.  
  
"Yes," was all he said. The glint in his eyes made her realize that there might be something to that. She started to sense an ally in this one. In sudden gloom she thought of her last elf ally.  
  
"He is very cross with you, Mistress. I have not seen him in such a state since Dobby was relieved of his position."  
  
Narcissa watched the elf. "I suppose you are right. Maybe I should try a little harder and he'd actually kill me."  
  
Feles looked at her with kind eyes. "You must not think that way, Mistress. You are not a quitter. If you were, you'd have quit him a long time ago. Beside," he said as he started to tuck her covers around her, "he would not kill you and you know that. All you would do is further inflame him, but you are worth more pleasure to him alive."  
  
He was right, of course. It made her wonder just how long the elf had been in Lucius' employ and how much he had actually observed. She remembered, faintly, seeing an elf with this coloring, but she had never paid much attention. She grimaced when he tucked her too tightly in the bed.  
  
"You must rest. You will be overcome with fever and it will be painful."  
  
She nodded. "How did my husband ever allow for an intelligent house elf to enter this place?"  
  
"The Master does not believe such a thing exists. I let him believe he is right. He is the Master, after all."  
  
"Yes, he is," she said weakly. "Then.why show me?"  
  
He paused his busy work of moving things within and without of her reach as needed and then resumed after a beat. "I do not know. Perhaps because of what you did for Filly."  
  
She felt her eyes mist over and she was too weak to stop them. She silently cursed herself. She hated nothing more than to cry.  
  
"Filly was special. What makes you think you will attain that level of special?" she asked. There was no contempt in her voice. Only curiosity.  
  
"Oh, I do not aspire to such heights, Mistress. I am intelligent enough to have seen Filly for what she was. She loved you. Purely. And you love her as well. I can tell. That kind of relationship is not easily obtained in the atmosphere of Master and Slave, but even less easy in this house. Besides, you assume I wish to escape."  
  
"You don't?" she asked, very surprised by this.  
  
"No. Not currently."  
  
Narcissa tried to maintain eye contact with him, tried to read him, but she felt her strength leaving her and she instead closed her eyes to it.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, time had moved. She could feel it. The room was dark and her skin burned her. She tried to put her hand to her face, but her hands were tucked tightly into her blankets. The blankets were so heavy and she panted to bring new and clean breath to her lungs. Her lips were cracked and as she ran her tongue over them she could feel splits in the delicate curves. But relief was quick.  
  
She drank thirstily of the cool water that touched her lips. When she was done, she opened her eyes to see the slightly glowing eyes of Feles. It wasn't long before she slipped back into her darkness.  
  
At one point she awoke to a cool dampness on her forehead. She groaned. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have her body burn and her forehead damp. Some small gust was washing over her newly wet face and it made her shiver in a sudden cold. She opened her eyes and noticed Feles close to her. She didn't think, she just acted. She shoved the little beast as far from her as she could.  
  
"That's cold!" she said, her voice cracking with disuse. Feles picked himself up, not displaying any emotion really and brought her a glass of water. She drank from it greedily until she didn't want anymore and then she knocked the glass out of his hand, the water spilling onto her. She tried to get out of bed but his hands pushed her down and it wasn't long before he had her tucked into the bed. In the back recesses of her fever hazed mind, she knew she was being a bitch, but she couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Why do you bother?" she growled at the elf. "You won't help me when I really need it."  
  
Feles seemed to ignore her, but she realized he was just waiting until she was comfortable before he addressed her. He got very close to her and his breath smelled of cinnamon. "I will help you. You just need to learn my limits." Those words swirled in her head until she passed out.  
  
Narcissa had no idea how many days had passed before her fever had broke. She just knew that one morning she awoke and Lucius was moving about the bedroom, getting ready for work, presumably. Narcissa feigned sleep so as to not draw his attention. She heard a nasal voice that was somewhat familiar.  
  
"Me can help Master."  
  
"Stand out of my way you clumsy oaf," Lucius snarled and his had rose. An orange streak went through Narcissa's limited vision created by keeping her eyes slanted almost closed, but not quite. It was Feles. And he sounded just like any of the many house elves she had ever met.  
  
"You just take care of her and make sure she stays in bed."  
  
"Yes Master, yes. Feles will do this!"  
  
"See that you do," Lucius said before leaving the room. It was a moment before the soft clicking of his boots was no longer heard. Narcissa opened her eyes and found Feles staring straight at her. She smiled a little.  
  
"You look like you're feeling well, Mistress," he said and started to straighten up her bed and bring her things she needed.  
  
"I am much better," she said. She remembered how she treated him and she felt bad. He had been trying to help her, but she didn't seem to be able to control herself. "About the other night," she started.  
  
"It's alright. You were delirious with the fever."  
  
Narcissa nodded. When she noticed that Feles was not tucking her hands into the bed, she lifted one to her head. Her wounds were nearly healed. She probably was still bruised, but that was pretty much the extent of the wounds. Her fingers touched her hair and noticed how matted it was.  
  
"I need a shower."  
  
"The Master says you are to stay in bed."  
  
"He won't know," she implored, desperate for a shower.  
  
"You know he would," Feles said quietly, avoiding her eyes. He was again right.  
  
His words from the other night tumbled back to her as he remained busy around her bed. She needed to learn his limits. What limited him? Lucius. He was bound to do what Lucius said, but not bound to do what he didn't say.  
  
"Feles, can you write?" she asked, hope sounding in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I can," he said as a smile graced his lips. From the twinkle in his eyes, she suspected she was onto something.  
  
"Will you compose a letter for me and send it off?"  
  
"I will," he said.  
  
For a moment it was like all joy was concentrated in her chest. She wanted to hug the elf, but she knew that would be far from proper.  
  
With that question answered and a road laid before her, Narcissa was again stumped by the question of who to write to. Of course Severus was first in her mind, but to make such a bold action. She could not do something like that without making two decisions.  
  
First, she needed to decide whether enough was enough to finally end her vow to Lucius. He had beaten her before, but this was beyond any of those times. Although her actions had been beyond any of her petty annoyances she had caused him in the past. And there was Draco to consider. Draco was fond of Severus, but she knew he was very loyal to his father. If given the choice, Narcissa was sure Draco would choose his father over Severus, but if the choice was his mother or his father, she didn't know what would happen. She didn't even know if she should make him choose. But one thing was certain to her, now. She could not go on like this. She never really thought of herself as a perpetual victim and she had often scorned people who allowed themselves to be that. But now, looking back on he life, she saw that she allowed not only Lucius to victimize her, but also her parents before him.  
  
What would she really give up if she left? She looked around at her bed. This, for one. Maybe with Severus she could find the life she always had wanted. But the vow. What was she if not a woman who can keep her vows? But maybe not all vows were worth keeping. Was she not now being as much of a fool for keeping to this farce of a marriage as she would be if she were to flaunt the vows of a loving relationship? Although she knew full well what it meant to be married to Lucius, she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Her father saw to the marriage arrangements. She was never even consulted. She had known it would be that way, but that didn't make it right.  
  
Secondly, she had to decide if all that she was about to do was worth it. She would loose her money, her station, and possibly her family. Her son may never wish to speak to her, or he may be happy to be rid of his harsh father. She suspected the former was more correct, but she knew Draco could put up walls as well. What would she gain, though? Love, freedom, respect, and passion. The thought gave her chills. It was worth it.  
  
"Please gather what you need to write this letter," she said softly and Feles nodded, moving to comply instantly.  
  
When everything was assembled and the door was firmly closed, Feles sat up on the bed to write.  
  
"Realize," Feles said softly, "you cannot dictate this letter. It would be too much like you sending out a letter, which was strictly forbidden. You must trust me to write this letter." He looked at Narcissa for confirmation.  
  
Reluctantly, she agreed.  
  
"Who is it to?"  
  
"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes, I know him," he looked at Narcissa with a little worry. "Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled a little. "Very."  
  
He nodded, "Very well."  
  
Feles started scribbling down the letter. Narcissa frowned, feeling a touch of helplessness. She wanted so badly to grab the quill and parchment, but she didn't. So far, Feles had shown great trust in her. She decided to do the same, no matter how hard it was to sit there and watch.  
  
When Feles was finally done with the letter, Narcissa asked to read it. For a moment, it looked like he was going to refuse, but then he handed the parchment over to her.  
  
Professor Severus Snape,  
  
I am writing on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy. She had been badly wounded about a week ago by her husband. This past week has been spent in a feverish state and she is now out of the danger point. Mr. Malfoy would not allow her to be magically healed and she had to suffer the painful experience as if she were muggle.  
  
Now that she is well she is asking for you. I am writing to beseech you to rescue my Lady. She wants this as well. If you feel for her the way she feels for you, come to her before she does not survive this house. By the time you get this letter, the chances of Mr. Malfoy finding out about it are increased. He knows when my Lady's owl has left, so I am sending another. I believe he will find out soon enough though. The longer you wait, the more danger my Lady is in. When Mr. Malfoy comes home tonight, I will be forced to tell him that she is out of her fevered state, and he has been waiting for that with some impatience. I don't want to think about what could happen if you didn't come in time.  
  
I will try to discreetly gather things for my Lady in the time it takes you to receive this letter and ready yourself for action. But once you are here, it would be unwise to stick around too long.  
  
I will leave you to your work.  
  
Feles  
  
Narcissa felt her heart hammering in her chest. This was it. This was her escape. Finally she would be free. It was a feeling she always knew she wanted, but tried not to indulge in too much, as she never thought it would happen. She thrust the letter out to Feles, her eyes imploring him to hurry. He did.  
  
Feles disappeared from the room and it seemed like hours before he returned. But return he did, with a bad of her things. He stuffed the bag under the bed and hid it with the coverlet that lay over the top of her. After that, all there was to do was wait.  
  
Narcissa had become quite good at waiting over the last few years. But now, when the end of her wait was so close, she felt she couldn't sit still. She would fidget and cross and uncross her arms. She tried flexing her muscles so that they would not be stiff when Severus arrived. But soon she felt she was limber and ready. Yet, there was more time to wait.  
  
Feles busied himself with bringing her tea and forcing her to eat something. He dressed her in a warm dressing gown and put wooly slippers beside the bed for her to slip into when the time came. Neither were sure if they would Apparate or fly, and Narcissa was grateful for the warm clothes in case it was flying. The last thing she needed was to catch a cold.  
  
When five o'clock came around, Narcissa could not help but glance at the clock every five minutes or so. It had been hours since she had sent the letter. And now it was nearing the time when Lucius would come home. She prayed that he would work late, and even mentioned the possibility to Feles, who looked quite worried himself.  
  
"No, I do not believe so. He has come home every night this last week at five-thirty on the nose. And the first thing he does is check in on you."  
  
Narcissa felt fear creep into her body and move throughout. If Severus didn't hurry, she might never escape.  
  
Five-fifteen came and went. Feles set about making the room clean. When he insisted she take off her warm dressing gown, Narcissa knew that Feles did not believe Severus was coming. But she did. She had to.  
  
When the clock struck five-thirty, a door slammed closed downstairs. Narcissa's heart jumped up into her throat. She shared a look with Feles.  
  
"No mention of it. I have been in and out of sleep and demanding my things, but you have not given them to me." Feles only nodded.  
  
Heavy footsteps sounded outside her door and Narcissa tried to calm her pulse. Tomorrow. Severus would come for her tomorrow. But why hadn't he come for her today? She pushed thoughts of him out of her mind, for now she would need all her capacity to deal with her husband.  
  
By the time the door was opened, Narcissa had managed to replace her panic with a cool and calmly serene looking Narcissa. She stared coolly at the door until realization hit her.  
  
"Severus!" she gasped as he walked into the room. She had expected the broom or Apparation. She had not expected him to walk in.  
  
He looked over her appearance, and Narcissa wished for the hundredth time that she had been allowed to take a shower at least. Severus hardly ever saw her less than composed. His eyes seemed to travel over her bruises and hurt places. His mouth was set in a grim line and he did not look pleased.  
  
"Who is Feles?"  
  
"I am Feles, sir," the house elf said, making himself known.  
  
Severus stared at the house elf with a small amount of shock. It was uncommon to find a well educated house elf that could speak correctly and write anything, much less the kind of letter that Severus received. He was impressed.  
  
"You are coming?"  
  
"No, sir. I am still bound to this house."  
  
"Not for long," Narcissa said, and she moved to grab for her slippers, but her bruised ribs made her settle back with a groan. Severus made his way towards her.  
  
"My Lady, you need not free me. I did not do all of this for that reason."  
  
"And why did you?" Severus asked.  
  
Feles looked at Severus. "You are not the only person who loves this woman. And although our love for her is different, it is real." He looked to Narcissa. "She did me a great favor by taking my beloved away from here."  
  
"Filly," Narcissa said softly.  
  
Feles nodded. "Although I miss everyday I am not with her, I know she will be safe from the Master." Feles watched Narcissa a moment and then smiled. "I know I am not the only one who feels that way."  
  
Narcissa smiled softly.  
  
Severus cleared his throat. "Well, I think we should be going."  
  
Sudden panic overcame Narcissa. What was she doing just sitting there, visiting, like she had all the time in the world? She tried to ease herself out of bed and as long as she didn't move too fast, she was fine. Feles grabbed her bag and eased her warm dressing gown back on her.  
  
Quickly he ran a brush through her hair and tied a scarf around her head and ears. She was grateful because she was sure she couldn't have lifted her hands long enough to do it all herself.  
  
Severus smiled at her a moment when their eyes touched and she felt full of joy, suddenly. That joy was short lived however when a door slammed downstairs. Fear flooded her face as she turned to the door. He was coming.  
  
"Lucius," she said, barely a whisper.  
  
"Time to go," Severus said as he came around to her and put his arm around her waist. He had her bag in his other hand and she realized he was about to go.  
  
"No!" she said, coming away from him. He seemed startled and confused. She looked around wildly for a piece of clothing. She had to free Feles. Take him to Filly. She heard footsteps outside the door and Severus cast a spell, quickly, to keep the door barred.  
  
"Hurry, Narcissa," he said softly but urgently.  
  
"Mistress, you must go," Feles urged, not sure what she was doing.  
  
She spied a glove on the table across the room. She headed towards it slowly. A pounding on the door made her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Narcissa!" she heard Lucius bellow. She swallowed and keeping her eyes on the glove she made her way steadily to it. When she reached it, she heard Lucius put his shoulder to the door to open it. It stuck closed, but the sound jangled her nerves and nearly made her drop the glove. Slowly, she made her way over to Feles who was staring at her in wide-eyed wonder. Severus was urging her to hurry with his eyes.  
  
When Narcissa reached the cat-like elf, she thrust the glove on his hand and grabbed him, holding her hand out to Severus. She heard the door splinter as it blew off it's hinges and she turned her head quickly to see Lucius, his eyes wide and dancing crazily. His wand was out. She felt Severus' hand clasp hers just as Lucius' wand was risen and words started flowing out of his mouth.  
  
And then she was in Hogsmeade.  
  
Narcissa panted as left over panic raced through her body, making her shiver. Severus smiled as he wrapped his arms around Narcissa, holding her to him. She leaned into him, letting him support her weight as she gathered strength from him. Her face was buried into his black robes and she felt for the first time like she was home.  
  
They traveled to Hogwarts by coach. Feles was quiet the whole way, giving Narcissa an opportunity to focus totally on Severus. She snuggled close to him the whole way and they shared a pleasant ride without the need to say much of anything.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, Severus took them a back way to his suite. Feles followed them, carrying Narcissa's bag. At the door to Severus' suite he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going in. She looked back at him, her brows knitted in question. He smiled very sweetly to her and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She shuddered in want for this man.  
  
Gently, he lifted her in his arms, making her hiss slightly at the pain in her ribs, but she tried to keep it in, so that he wouldn't put her down. He looked at her apologetically, but he did not release her.  
  
"Feles," he said and the house elf seemed to understand, going to the door and opening it. With a little smile passed from Severus to Narcissa, he carried her across the threshold. When they were inside, he leaned down and kissed her passionately and she responded in the like. She brought her hands up around his neck, pulling him as close as she could with her limited strength and she felt his weight shift as he closed the door with his foot.  
  
"Feles!" Narcissa heard. She broke the kiss and looked over as Filly, looking happier and healthier than she had in the Malfoy manner, bounded over and nearly knocked the bigger elf off his feet. She covered his face in kisses and he hugged her, looking happy. Narcissa smiled at the charming picture it made.  
  
"I'm starting to think you care more about the kissing house elves," Severus said huskily in her ear. She grinned and turned her attention back to him and him alone.  
  
"I love you," she said softly and for the first time. The words had always been felt between the two of them, but she had never dared utter them while under the rule of Lucius Malfoy. And now she was free to say them. Free to do a hundred little things that before she would never have been free to do. She was free to kiss this man if she wanted to, and she did, placing the kiss on his jaw line. Severus gave a soft sigh but did nothing. He just let her look on him. She was free to look at him all she wanted, and she did just that, trying to memorize him with her eyes. She was free to love him and tell him so. "I love you," she said again.  
  
He smiled to her and bowed his head down, touching her little nose to his bigger one. "And I have always loved you," he said softly.  
  
They kissed again and this time the kiss lasted a long time, making Narcissa a little weak in the knees and she was glad that Severus was holding her.  
  
After a while, he set her down on a chair, making her comfortable and bringing her things to sit beside her. She looked through them and found her wand and a cup from her favorite tea set. Just the cup. She smiled a little but she suddenly knew that she wouldn't want this reminder of her past. She looked over at Filly.  
  
"Filly?" she asked and the little elf smiled at her, full of love for her former Mistress.  
  
"Yes Miss Narcy?"  
  
Narcissa patted her lap and the little elf's face split with a beautiful smile and her violet eyes shown tears as she scrambled over to Narcissa and carefully sat in her lap. She was now wearing a little cotton outfit, probably borrowed from another house elf, and she looked clean and happy.  
  
Narcissa put her arms around the little elf and hugged her. Filly hugged her tightly, making Narcissa give a pained look but she said nothing to stop her. When they pulled away from the embrace, Narcissa presented the cup to her.  
  
"I want you to have this," she said, placing the very expensive china in the hands of the house elf.  
  
Filly's eyes were wide as she held the fragile piece of Narcissa's favorite tea set.  
  
"Oh, Miss Narcy, me couldn't. Me couldn't!" she said as she tried to shove the cup back out at Narcissa.  
  
"Filly," she said, her voice firm but not admonishing. "There are two things you must do for me. Please."  
  
"Anything, Filly do anything!" Filly said, still offering the cup to Narcissa.  
  
"First, take the tea cup." She smiled and pushed it gently back to the elf, who just sat blinking at it. "And second, call me Narcissa."  
  
Filly looked up, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Really and truly? You would have me call you your name?" Narcissa nodded and the little elf sniffled. "Narcissa," she said, experimenting with the name.  
  
Narcissa looked over at Feles, who was watching the scene with obvious happiness.  
  
"What are your plans now, Feles?" she asked.  
  
"My wish is to marry Filly and settle with a nice family."  
  
"You still wish to serve as a house elf?" she said, confused.  
  
"Yes. I enjoyed the work, and I am good at it. But it will be different. I will have Filly with me, and we will no longer be slaves, but servants. I have always wanted to be a servant."  
  
Narcissa didn't understand, but she merely nodded. She couldn't grasp the thought of wanting to be a servant. "What family do you wish to serve?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he smiled. "It would make my Filly so happy if she could serve the Snapes," he said with a grin.  
  
Narcissa blinked in surprise. The Snapes. She looked at Severus as he just watched the scene from afar. Feles walked over to him and bowed his head.  
  
"If you are of need of house elves, we would serve you faithfully for as long as you required," he said to Severus.  
  
Severus looked at the top of the bowed head. He then looked at Narcissa with Filly still snuggled onto her lap. "I have just a need for two house elves, it appears. I will pay you and you will live here with.us," he said with an intense look at Narcissa. She flushed but smiled happily.  
  
Filly clapped her hands and hugged Narcissa again. Narcissa smiled and realized that she had smiled more in the last few moments than she had the whole month.  
  
Severus helped her to the bathroom, where Filly helped her bathe and wash her hair. When she was fresh, she joined Severus in his bed wearing a nightgown from her bag, not the least bit afraid. She knew that making love would be painful to her ribs, but she was willing to endure any pain to be with Severus. But it seemed he had other plans. When she got into bed, he pulled her to his chest, gently and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest and the fabric that concealed his lower parts. He placed a kiss on her forehead and bade her to sleep, holding her contentedly.  
  
Narcissa sighed happily, snuggling up to his chest. She thought about Lucius and the anger he would feel, but she didn't feel afraid. She thought of Draco and how close she was to him this moment, and she hoped he would understand.  
  
As sleep started to take her, Narcissa realized that tonight she would not escape to her dark place. It would be the first time that she consciously chose to not dwell in her pain and suffering. Instead, she felt herself slip into dreamland and she saw Severus and Draco. The two men she loved most in the world. But something didn't seem right. They were facing each other. Their wands were out. Draco's voice shattered the quiet of her dream as she saw with horror as light came from Draco's wand and shot Severus in the chest.  
  
"No!" she screamed, waking. 


	3. Dark Places Part 3

Author's Note: Part three of Dark Places. It's a Narcissa/Severus story that will span three parts. This is the last part.  
  
This is the last of this series. I am already thinking of a sequel to the piece but I don't know when I'll start it. I know I left some things open, but I didn't want it to be a fairy tale happy ending because sometimes life is not a fairy tale happy ending. As anyone who actually lives in the real world knows, life hurts and there are consequences to your actions and sometimes you have to sacrifice things to get what you want and that may all sound maudlin but it also happens to be true. So I was trying to add just a touch of realism to this story by not tying up all the loose ends.  
  
The Particulars: It's a PG-13 because there is some sexual content, although not graphic sex, in the story. There are no real spoilers. The story is kind of taken out of time and there is no specific times mentioned in the story. The characters used (as well as the world) are not mine and belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Dedications: Dedicated to Echo and her wonderful Narcissa story (Tomorrow Never Knows) that got me thinking about Narcissa enough that I had to write. I keep telling the girl she inspires me to write.I wasn't wrong. Also dedicated to Jasper, who came up with the idea of an all Narcissa all the time group!  
  
Please email me if you want to put this or any of my stories on your website. I never say no, but I like knowing which sites are supporting my writing. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It was only a dream, my love," Severus whispered to her as she cried into her pillow. She hated to cry; yet she couldn't help it. What if Draco did respond like he did in the dream? What if he was so upset he tried to hurt Severus? What if Severus hurt him? What if Lucius hurt either of them or both? The questions just swarmed in her mind as Severus lay next to her, trying desperately to comfort her.  
  
Although the dream hadn't taken long, it was four in the morning when she had woken up, screaming. Severus had tried to get her to tell him what happened, but she couldn't bring herself to do so.  
  
"Narcissa, it was just a dream," he said soothingly. "He won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Maybe it was easier to let him believe it was Lucius she had dreamt about, she thought. It would keep her from having to explain her fears. She wasn't accustomed to sharing her thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams, or anything of that nature with someone. It wasn't as if Lucius had ever been there for her, or cared to, in an emotional way.  
  
She forced herself to get a grip and calm her tears. As they ebbed, Severus kissed her ear gently and tucked her pale blond hair behind her ear. In the morning she would have to talk to Draco.  
  
"Do you need some water?"  
  
"Oh! Let me, Miss Narcy, let me." Filly said from her hiding place. She was peeking around behind the door to the room Severus had put Filly and Feles. It was a work room, where he sometimes liked to read, research, and create potions and not be accosted by the faculty or the students. He had borrowed a cot from the hospital wing and set the two elves up in that room.  
  
Severus scowled at Filly. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Oh, Filly sorry sir, but when me heard Missy Narcy cry."  
  
"Narcissa," she said softly, reminding Filly of her promise to address her by her name. Filly blushed a little and nodded. "Yes, Filly, I would like a glass of water, please." Filly dashed off to get it. Narcissa turned to Severus a little and whispered, "Don't be so hard on her, she isn't used to being free."  
  
He smiled a little and kissed her nose, making Narcissa wrinkle it.  
  
"Here's water, Mis- ah Narcissa," Filly said as she came towards her, trying not to spill the water as she went. Narcissa took the cup gratefully and drank a little from it. She set it next to the bed and smiled to Filly, wiping away a stray tear.  
  
"Now go to sleep, Filly. You don't need to wake so early."  
  
Filly just nodded and turned to go. She gave Narcissa a last look before she disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
"She probably thought I was beating you," Severus joked.  
  
Narcissa didn't smile. "She probably did."  
  
Severus' smile slipped. "I would never-" he stopped when Narcissa put her slim fingers to his lips.  
  
"I know. But it's all she knows."  
  
His eyes bore into hers and finally he nodded and kissed her fingers. She smiled and tried to get comfortable again for sleep. She lay with her back against his stomach and his left hand curled around her, making her feel protected. Although sleep eluded her, she was comfortable and enjoyed listening to the sounds of Severus' slumber and the feel of his breath on her neck.  
  
Inevitably, her thoughts turned to Lucius and what awaited her and Severus for their actions. Narcissa shivered a little bit and in his sleep, Severus pulled her closer. The action hurt her ribs but she didn't try to stop him. The pain was welcomed and she moved closer to him, trying to get him to pull harder, and unconsciously he did. She winced as dull thuds of pain trailed from her ribs to the rest of her. It was amazing how often you got used to pain when it was given to you on a nightly basis. It was familiar to her, and although the familiar was cruel, it was comforting.  
  
She would have to go to Dumbledore, she realized. Otherwise she might not be allowed to stay here. None of the other teachers had girlfriends or boyfriends with them. She let her mind linger on the thought of being someone's girlfriend, but she quickly tucked those thoughts away with the other thoughts she didn't want to think about right now and returned to the thoughts of Dumbledore. If she wanted to remain here under the safety of Severus, she'd need to go to Dumbledore. In return, she was willing to offer him information on her husband and other Death Eaters. At least this way when the Death Eaters were rounded up, she would not be among them and she could keep Draco.  
  
Morning found her still contemplating her situation. She pulled herself away from Severus and made use of the bathroom, taking a shower and dressing in a pale blue dress that was lined with silver. She was thankful that her bruised face had cleared up during the time she was unconscious. She started to pull her hair back in the severely swept back look that she normally wore it. Lucius never liked for her to wear her hair long and every time she did, she was punished for it.  
  
She stopped midway through the hairdo and frowned at her reflection. Slowly she took the pins out of her hair and let it tumble down to her waist. She ran her fine brush through the silken stuff until it shown and curled around the brush. She smiled a little and the look transformed her. Suddenly she looked younger and more beautiful. She arranged the hair using some silvery pins to keep it out of her face but leaving it as unpinned as possible. When she was finally pleased she left the bathroom, feeling a bit nervous.  
  
Severus was just tying his robe around him, her back to her.  
  
"Good morning, love," she purred to him. He turned around and his jaw dropped. She knew she looked good and the way his eyes were traveling over her just proved that to her even more and emphasized how good she felt at that moment.  
  
"You are stunning," he whispered.  
  
With a coy look she took the few steps to close the distance between them. Also whispering she said, "You don't have to whisper, Severus, it's ok that the house elves know you think I'm stunning." Her small mouth smiled innocently at him. He seemed to have to swallow to keep his mouth dry. She was thoroughly enjoying his reaction to her and the warmth that was creeping into every part of her.  
  
When he bent down to kiss her, she wasn't surprised. It was the reaction she was trying to attain. His eyes closed and his arms encircled her as his soft lips caressed hers. She pulled him close and tried to crush her lips on his, but he held his head back a little, making their kiss deliberately gentle as his hands lightly trailed up and down the lower half of her spine. She tingled all over with unaccustomed warmth. She tried again to make the kiss more passionate, more crushing, but he held her just enough away while his lips barely suckled hers. Finally she could stand it no longer and she pushed him away, a confused look on her face. She was panting and looking at him strangely.  
  
Severus obviously hadn't been expecting to be pushed away so he also wore a look of confusion as he stared at her. What was he trying to do, she asked herself. Nothing was familiar in the way she was feeling. They stood, each short of breath, staring at each other in confusion. And then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Panic flooded Narcissa's eyes for a moment as she thought that surely Lucius had come. Severus just walked to the door, but paused to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder before he did. She turned towards the door, placing her folded hands down in front of her, while she nervously awaited the opening of the door. No one knew she was here, did they? Could it just be some faculty member for Severus? What would they think when they saw her, alone, in his suite? The moment she thought about moving into the back room so she wouldn't be seen, the door was opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster," Severus said, bowing slightly. He opened the door wider to allow the man access.  
  
Narcissa was staring at Dumbledore and trying to hide her thoughts. Everything Lucius ever said about the danger Dumbledore presented to them, came to her mind and she started to doubt whether coming here was a good idea.  
  
Dumbledore was also watching Narcissa. She could not tell what his expression meant because at this moment he was much better at concealing it than she was. Severus closed the door behind him.  
  
"Would you care for some tea, Headmaster?" Severus asked quietly, taking in the scene before him.  
  
"Oh, some tea would be quite lovely, Severus. Thank you."  
  
Severus smiled a bit and shot a reassuring look to Narcissa before he went into the kitchenette to make the tea.  
  
Narcissa and Dumbledore stood on opposite sides of the living room watching each other until Dumbledore's eyes were drawn elsewhere. Narcissa looked as well and saw a streak of white duck back into the spare room. She smiled a little. Then, promptly, Feles came out of the room, holding himself almost regally as he bowed to Narcissa and Dumbledore before making his way to Severus.  
  
"Sir, would you like me to make the tea?" Feles asked. Narcissa looked to Dumbledore, who looked a little shocked at the intelligent house elf.  
  
Severus seemed to remember that he had house elves suddenly. He smiled. "I will have to get used to this arrangement," he said as in way of apology. He knew that by not calling the elf to make the tea, his actions could be construed as an insult to the elf's abilities.  
  
"Think nothing of it, sir. I will bring tea to you and your guest when it is ready."  
  
Narcissa noted the singularity of guest, as if she wasn't one. It warmed her, and she noticed that again, Dumbledore was watching her. The situation was shaping up to be fairly ridiculous. She shouldn't have to be afraid of this man, he was supposed to be the good guy. And if Severus trusted him, maybe she could too.  
  
"I believe I have left my manners, Headmaster," Narcissa said as she walked over to Dumbledore. "It is good to see you again," she held out a hand that was shaking despite her best efforts.  
  
The man's face split into a grin as he took her hand. "That must have been very hard, dear," he said as he covered the back of her hand with his other. His hands were warm, giving hers the feel of iciness.  
  
She returned his smile and started to feel better.  
  
"Shall we sit?" Severus asked and offered Narcissa and Dumbledore comfortable stuffed chairs in his living room area. All of them sat and Narcissa noted that Severus sat closer to her, and it made her feel better. From Dumbledore's look, he had noted the same thing.  
  
"I received word that you were here," Dumbledore said in explanation, "and I thought you and I should talk."  
  
Narcissa nodded. "I was actually planning on coming to speak to you as well, so it is good that you are here, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Severus looked over at her, mildly shocked. She hadn't told him of her plans.  
  
"Please, do me the honor of calling me Albus," Dumbledore said. She smiled and nodded.  
  
The small jingling of a tea set announced the tea as Feles and Filly carried the large tray to the table in between everyone. The tray was too big for one house elf, as Severus had never needed on that would be smaller. Narcissa noted it, thinking a few smaller trays would be a fine idea.  
  
Dumbledore smiled a little. "Two house elves, Severus? Although it is not entirely unheard of for private elves, I have never known you to indulge in such things, much less.over indulge."  
  
"Actually that would be my fault," Narcissa said. "They were rescued from my husband," she said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. He watched the elves as Feles went about pouring tea and Filly stood back, shaking in nervousness. He smiled a kind smile to Filly and held his hand out to her. "Come here, little one, don't be afraid."  
  
Filly looked over at Narcissa for permission and Narcissa just nodded to her. Filly walked cautiously to Dumbledore and seemed to cringe when she got within arms reach. Dumbledore merely put his hand at her back and leaned down so that their faces were about the same level. In silence, Dumbledore locked eyes with the shaking elf. Filly's shaking seemed to increase and Narcissa frowned. She didn't want Filly to be afraid. She almost said something but Severus placed a hand onto hers, stopping her. She looked from him to Dumbledore and noticed that Filly was no longer shaking. Dumbledore smiled and the little elf smiled back and suddenly flung her arms around the man, hugging him. The action made Severus smile to himself and Narcissa stare in shock.  
  
"Now then," Dumbledore said as he released Filly and she went scampering off towards Feles, "let us get to business." He took the tea and took a sip and his eyebrows went up in approval. "An excellent cup of tea, uh, Feles was it?" he said, addressing the elf as if it were human.  
  
Feles' chest came out in a prideful way. "Thank you Master Dumbledore," he said.  
  
"That'll be all, Feles," Severus said quietly and the elf bowed to the trio and took Filly with him into the other room.  
  
"Charming pair," Dumbledore said after they had gone. "Especially that Filly. She does love you very much, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa cringed at the name so badly that Dumbledore looked immediately shamed. "I'm sorry, my dear. It was a slip."  
  
She nodded. "You may call me Narcissa," she said, her tone telling him that she was desperate for her to do so. He nodded to her.  
  
"Very well, Narcissa. I have to say, I am most confused by the happenings of the last few days." He took another drink of the tea and eyed the little cakes that were sitting on the plate beside the tea. He took one and munched it for a moment, watching the two.  
  
"No more than I, Albus, I assure you," Narcissa said with a faint smile. "I will clarify for you if you wish."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and seemed to settle back to munch his cake and sip his tea.  
  
"About a week or so ago I had a lunch date with Severus," she glanced over to him who smiled reassuringly. "I was coming to check on the progress of my son. Every so often, Severus and I have these lunches so this was nothing new. But my husband is a very jealous man and he found out about this lunch date and forbade me to go. I complied, as I usually do when he forbids me to do something, and I wrote Severus that I would not be coming. He-" she paused, looking down into her lap for a moment before raising her eyes to meet Dumbledore's, "he hit me. Often enough. And I had a bruise across my cheek. Usually I remove such marks before he returns from the Ministry of Magic, but this time I did not. I had forgotten it was there. He became suspicious that I might be hiding something from him, so he tortured Filly to gain information, as she was my personal house elf. I don't know why this time was different than any other time, but it was. I burst into his office, cast a spell that left him motionless, and took Filly here, knowing that she'd be safe under Severus' care and that even if he didn't want a house elf around, that you might employ her." He nodded to this and she smiled a little before continuing. "I paid for that," and her look got very far away and she suddenly stopped talking as if she were elsewhere.  
  
When Severus' hand covered hers she looked over into his frowning face and smiled a little. "He broke some ribs and did other various damage," she looked at Dumbledore again. "Nothing too serious."  
  
"Yet you still feel the pain from your ribs," Dumbledore noted, noticing how she moved very gingerly.  
  
She nodded. "I do. They are tender, but they will heal. I spent the better part of a week in bed, fevered, and Feles took care of me." Dumbledore looked like he was concealing anger at the mention of what she had suffered. "It was then that I realized he was intelligent. He helped me to contact Severus so that I would be free of Lucius. Severus came to me and saved me and Feles from Lucius, only just in time," she said, giving a grateful smile to Severus.  
  
"And so you came here," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes. I didn't know where else to turn," she said, softly, wondering if he was going to ask her to leave after all.  
  
"Headmaster, if I may, she will not be safe out there. He will track her down and who knows what will happen then. It could be much worse than a beating," Severus interjected. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Dumbledore's hand raised, asking for him to stop.  
  
"I am not suggesting that she leave here, Severus," he said. "I am merely gaining facts."  
  
Severus nodded, visibly relieved. Narcissa was relieved as well, but she had a growing uneasiness taking hold of her.  
  
"You see," he said, addressing Narcissa, "it is not common for the professors here to have their loved ones living within the confines of this school. Especially unmarried ones," he noted in a tasteful manner. "Usually they stay in Hogsmeade, actually. They are close enough to visit often and discreetly. But I do not believe that will be in your best interest. But I cannot have you living here," he said finally.  
  
Narcissa's back went rigid as she nodded her acceptance of his words. It would be highly improper for her to live with Severus, especially since she was married to another man and her son attended this school.  
  
"And I would offer you another room, but they are reserved for professors only," he said, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"Headmaster, please," Severus said, a little desperately, "I must ask that exceptions be made in this instance." His eyes were intense black fires and Narcissa swallowed back her own fear.  
  
She placed a hand on Severus'. "He is right, Severus. It would be improper for me to stay here." Dumbledore nodded. Severus just looked from Dumbledore to Narcissa. He looked moments from explosion. Narcissa could see it in his eyes. He would quit this job and follow her. The thought made tears want to come, but she didn't allow herself the luxury of feeling that way in front of Dumbledore. She would not let him believe that she was crying because she had to leave.  
  
"It seems to me," Dumbledore said, "that the solution is to have you become a professor," he said, stunning the two and making them look to him. Severus immediately looked ashamed and relaxed, Narcissa saw from the corner of her eye. She still felt a little confused. "Is there a subject you think you can teach to the students?" he asked her. "It would not have to be a core subject, but perhaps an elective that they might choose to take in their later years, when such options become possible."  
  
Narcissa leaned back in her chair, barely wincing at the pain in her ribs. What kind of class could she teach? She had never taught anything before. Instantly something came to mind. Her eyes lit up and she sat up straight, this time hurting herself a little more. She put her hand to her side and winced but it didn't squelch the excitement in her eyes.  
  
"I used to be very good at conjuration," she said. "It is not a mainstream magic, I know, but I picked it up from the many books I read as a child. I stopped only because Lucius forced me too. He could not do it, you see, and every time I did, it was a reminder of some talent that I had and he did not. I offered to teach it to him, but only once," she said, her eyes hardening a little. "After that I have not practiced the art, but I know I could practice and be ready to teach it to others if given the chance."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly and set his empty teacup down on the table. "It is mid-year now, and starting a class would be impossible. By next year, when it will be a wonderful addition to our curriculum, I believe you would be ready, if you used the time to practice," he observed.  
  
"I would, Headmaster," she said, nearly holding her breath in excitement.  
  
"I should warn you," Dumbledore said, "your husband is here."  
  
It was like ice water was being poured over her just after she had gotten out of a hot bath. She shivered and looked to Severus as he shot up.  
  
"What?" he said, his voice half raised.  
  
"Severus, sit down," Dumbledore said, causing Severus to do just that. When he was seated, Dumbledore looked at Narcissa. "He is demanding that Severus took you unlawfully from your home, confusing you with some hex, and that you be returned to him while Severus be banished to Azkaban."  
  
Severus made a choked noise but said nothing to that. Narcissa, on the other hand, looked quite frightened. She was not as familiar with Dumbledore and was unsure if he meant to turn her over to her husband. It there was a better time to tell him what she had decided to, she didn't know it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, before you make any decision, just know, I have information about Death Eaters and Voldemort." Severus' head swiveled to her sharply, his mouth open in shock. "I can give you that information; I'll tell you anything you want to know. I am valuable to you, but not if you hand me over to Lucius. If I live, my mind will be wiped clean and all you'll know is that some illness has stuck me due to Severus' 'hex'." She was breathing heavily as if she was quite panicked.  
  
Dumbledore looked surprised at her and stood up making both Severus and Narcissa stand as well. He rounded the table, slowly and pulled Narcissa into a hug, stunning her into full compliance. She felt calmer and safer in his arms than she had a moment ago and she let herself relax.  
  
"Dear child," he said softly but so that all could hear him, "I was never going to turn you over to Lucius. I was merely giving you the information. And while your generous offer of information would be very helpful, it is not required as proof of your value, nor will I accept it for your ability to stay here. You are welcome in my school and if you are willing, you may take the new professorship I offer, but I am not negotiating your value to me or to this school." He ran his hand comfortingly over her hair as tears she didn't realize were creeping up on her, spilled out onto his robes. "After everything you told me about that monster, I would never set you into his care again, rest assured. You are safe here, not only with me as your guardian, but you have a fine champion in Severus. It is very obvious that he loves you very much. And with such wonderfully cheerful and charming house elves as friends, and your son close by, it is my wish that you find great happiness here."  
  
He continued to comfort her as she cried. She felt another hand to her back and recognized Severus' touch. She disengaged herself from Dumbledore and went straight into Severus' waiting arms.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said softly. Narcissa could hear the gratitude in his voice. After a moment, he asked, "What are you going to do with Malfoy?"  
  
"As much as I would love to toss him out on his arse," Dumbledore said with mirth in his voice, "I cannot," he said with heavy finality. "If I disrespected him in that way he would surely pull Draco from this school and from his mother."  
  
Narcissa stiffened at that and her head came up to look at Dumbledore. Quickly she composed herself, knowing she needed to be completely alert for this conversation.  
  
"What will we do?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well, I believe that we should speak to Draco himself," Dumbledore said sagely. "If he wished the protection of this school, then Lucius would need the council of the Ministry to retrieve Draco and I believe that I could win any case he brought against me."  
  
Severus nodded and Narcissa did as well.  
  
"I shall have the boy brought here," Dumbledore said and went to the door, pulling a small cord that hung there. It was a device that was installed into all the rooms of the professors, providing them with service from the school's house elves. Moments later Dumbledore answered a knock at Severus' door, revealing one of the school's elves. Dumbledore gave the little elf directions to go to Slytherin house and ask for Draco to come straight away to Severus' rooms. The elf bobbed and scurried away to do the chore, leaving the three adults alone again.  
  
Feles came in and poured more tea, making sure it was still hot and fresh. The trio settled back into their chairs and sipped the warm tea. Narcissa absently played with a ruffle in her dress, hoping that this talk would go well.  
  
"How long will Lucius wait?" Severus asked quietly.  
  
"As long as necessary," Dumbledore said with some hardness to his voice. Severus only nodded in acceptance of that truth and waited in silence.  
  
It seemed a long time before a smart knock sounded at the door. Narcissa stood so quickly she felt dizzy and lightheaded from pain. Severus stood as well, steadying Narcissa before he went to the door. Dumbledore and Narcissa walked away from the table and chairs but stood more in the middle of the room, facing the door in anticipation.  
  
When Severus answered the door, Draco stood there, a picture of his mother and father's beauty wearing the stiff condescending look of a Malfoy on his face.  
  
"I was told to come see you, Professor Snape," he said before noticing his mother behind the teacher. His eyes narrowed in confusion. When Severus opened the door wider, Narcissa watched Draco's eyes shoot to Professor Dumbledore. He walked into the room, quietly and Severus closed the door behind him.  
  
"What's this all about?" he asked, looking from Dumbledore to his mother.  
  
Narcissa smiled a little and went to Draco, embracing him and placing a kiss on his head. He accepted the affection patiently, but not lovingly, as he waited to be told the nature of this meeting. Narcissa noted the coldness in his response to her, but did not take offense. It was always that way with him.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Draco," Narcissa said softly. "Come, sit down." She offered him the seat beside her on the small couch and he took his seat when she did, like a gentleman. Severus and Dumbledore retook their seats and both took up their teacups in silence. Narcissa knew this would be on her to explain and she knew that was as it should be.  
  
"Shouldn't someone explain to me what is going on?" Draco asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Of course," Narcissa answered but she didn't know where to begin. She just watched him, and he looked like he was losing his patience. When he opened his mouth to speak, irritation clearly etched on his face, Narcissa blurted out, "I'm leaving your father."  
  
"What?" he said in a low hiss, his eyes burning with intensity. "What did you say?"  
  
"Draco, I am not happy with him." She was reluctant to tell him the truth of what had happened to her because she did not want to turn the boy against his father. She just wanted him to understand and not be angry with her. "We have grown apart from one another," she lied. There had never really been a 'togetherness' to grow apart from, but it sounded better than 'your father beats me and I can't take it anymore.' From the look on Draco's face, he didn't accept this as a good excuse.  
  
"I don't believe this," Draco said scathingly. "I don't believe you are doing this to me; to him!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said, now if full Professor Snape mode, "I will remind you only once to show some respect for your mother. She is too kind a woman to tell you what a monster your father is."  
  
"Severus," she said urgently, turning her eyes to him.  
  
Draco looked from Severus to his mother and realization burned in his eyes. His look was resentful and it was pinned onto Severus.  
  
"This is all your fault, isn't it?" he asked, not really wanting an answer. "You've confused her; turned her against my father, haven't you?" His voice was rising and he was starting to stand up. Severus just watched him, his look was calculating. When Narcissa noticed Draco's hand going for where his wand was kept a flash of her dream hit her full on.  
  
"No!" she yelled as she grabbed Draco's arm. He looked at her as if she had gone crazy and in a way she had. It was time for the insanity to stop. "Draco, listen to me. You know he hit me before. You've seen it," she said, her face beseeching him to listen. "You've seen the way he can treat me. I couldn't live like that anymore. I couldn't stay. Please understand," she asked as he stared coldly at her. Her eyes met his and she knew it would not be understanding that he showed. It would not be her that she chose.  
  
"I understand," Draco said, his voice low and surprisingly like his father's. "I understand that you obviously do not know your place."  
  
Narcissa gasped at the hatred that was starting to spark in Draco's eyes and at the words that he said to her. Severus shot out of his seat and grabbed Draco roughly by the arm.  
  
"If you EVER talk to your mother like that, I will personally-"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore said in warning, also standing. He looked at Draco, who pulled his arm out of Severus' grasp. Narcissa could not help the tears that came to the surface, again. She just sat there, staring at her son. He seemed so distant; like a stranger to her. "It's clear to me what Mr. Malfoy's feelings are about this situation." He looked at Draco. "But you should know that your mother intends to live here and next fall she will teach here."  
  
Draco's eyes shot icy sparks to the three inhabitants of the room. "If you are finished, I would like to attend breakfast."  
  
Dumbledore nodded after a moment. Draco walked away from the three of them but then stopped, his back to them. Narcissa's hopes raised a bit as she stood up and went to stand beside Severus. Draco turned around, his face now a mask, hiding his feelings so well that Narcissa had to wonder what he experienced to give him that ability. He bowed at the waist. "Good morning to you Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and," he looked at his mother, "Professor Malfoy." He turned and left with perfect coldness.  
  
Narcissa stood there in utter shock, not quite comprehending the pain that was buried in her stomach. She looked down and wouldn't have been surprised to see a sword thrust into her gut. But there was no sword and she knew the pain was that of feeling her son ripped from her. She started to waver and felt strong hands grab her and lead her back to the couch. She barely registered the worried looks she was getting from the two men.  
  
"Filly?" she heard Severus call. The white elf bounded out to him. "Please take Narcissa to the bedroom and lay her down."  
  
Filly nodded and took Narcissa's hand. She looked down at the white hand that had hers and closed her fingers around it. She stood and let Filly lead her to the bedroom where she was undressed and put into a very warm nightgown and laid onto the bed. Filly drew the covers up to her shoulders and after making sure Narcissa wanted nothing else, she left her alone.  
  
Narcissa faintly registered that the two men were talking in the other room and that because the bedroom door had been left open, she could hear them.  
  
"Headmaster, Lucius will take his son out of school if he learns that Narcissa will be staying here. I don't want that to happen. You and I both know what Lucius is and what Draco will become if Lucius is his only guiding parent."  
  
"I will take care of that. See that she sees Madam Pomfrey about her ribs," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you," she heard Severus say. Moments later the front door to the suites were closed and she realized Dumbledore had gone. She closed her eyes, feigning sleep and predictably heard Severus' footsteps as he neared the bed. After a moment the bed moved as he crawled into it, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into him but said nothing, letting herself fall into her dark place.  
  
When she woke up, it was to the sound of the front door closing. She frowned and realized she was alone in bed. From the light in the room she guessed that it was midday. She pushed the covers off of her self and gingerly pulled her robe on. Her slippers were waiting beside the bed and she slipped them on before going to investigate.  
  
Severus was just taking off his black robes revealing his black trousers and dress shirt underneath. He hung the robes up and turned around and smiled in surprise to see Narcissa standing there. She smiled back, feeling a little bit better. At least her head was more clear.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," she said honestly.  
  
"I'd like you to go see Madam Pomfrey this afternoon."  
  
"Is Lucius still here?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch and pulling her slender legs up to be covered by her warm nightgown and robe.  
  
"No. Dumbledore got rid of him."  
  
Narcissa nodded. She cast her eyes low and asked the question that worried her the most. "Is Draco still here?"  
  
"Yes," he said, coming to sit beside her. He took her small hands in his larger ones and kissed the back of each. She smiled a little. "Dumbledore has arranged it so that Lucius will not take your son from this school."  
  
Her eyes touched his. "But how?"  
  
"He told Lucius that that you were under his protection and that he would not turn you over to him. Lucius was also informed that you would be teaching at this school and Lucius predictably said that he would yank Draco out of it." Narcissa's eyes clouded over and nodded. "But Professor Dumbledore told Lucius that doing so would be a grave mistake. He told him that he was privy to information that might link Lucius with Voldemort and that information like that could destroy his career and he could end up in Azkaban." Narcissa gasped at that.  
  
"Dumbledore actually said that?"  
  
"Yes," Severus said, smiling faintly. "Lucius eventually agreed to allow Draco to stay here at Hogwarts, which provides you a chance to get young Malfoy to see things a little less one sided," he said, his eyes seeming to harden at the mention of Draco.  
  
Narcissa frowned. "What?"  
  
Severus sighed. "I'm just not sure how much I like you opening yourself up to that kind of pain."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I mean Draco. The way he spoke to you. I wanted to rip his-"  
  
"Severus," she interrupted, "Draco is my son. He's been highly influenced by his father, but that doesn't mean he's a lost cause." She calmed down a little bit. "Besides, now I'll have time enough to persuade him."  
  
He nodded and smiled to her. "Dumbledore also told me that what he said about you staying here still holds. He would like you to have your own quarters."  
  
Narcissa nodded. She had been hoping to be able to live with Severus, but she understood why that would be difficult.  
  
"I announced to Dumbledore my intentions to court you," Severus said after a moment.  
  
Narcissa's eyebrows came up. "You did?"  
  
"Yes. I did."  
  
She smiled to him lovingly. "I should probably dress then so you can show me these new quarters."  
  
He nodded and she left him in the living room and put her dress back on, straightening her hair and her make up. When she was again fresh, Narcissa followed Severus down the hall to a door. It was about three doors down from his and she was glad for the relative nearness.  
  
Severus opened the door and waved her in, following afterwards. The room was nice and clean and the decorations were fairly generic. She saw many improvements that she could make upon it, to make it more hers. But all in all it was a handsome suite that had a large bedroom and bathroom, a sitting room, and a spare room. There was a kitchenette off of the sitting room where she could make tea and the paneling and furniture were all done in dark woods.  
  
"What do you think?" she heard Severus say as he closed the door behind her.  
  
"It's a fine place. I'll have to add some touches, naturally, but it is the geography of the room that makes it near perfect," she said turning towards him with a smile. His mouth turned upwards into a deep smile for her.  
  
She turned and walked toward the bedroom, her stride was smooth and she seemed to possess a certain grace. When she reached the bedroom door she turned her face to him. He was watching her with such intensity that she could feel her heart quicken. Her eyes were hooded with excitement. She had wanted Severus since she was young and now she was finally free to have him. She knew she was being more than suggestive, but she was hoping he'd be more than accommodating.  
  
Severus walked towards her and she entered the bedroom. He met her by the bed and she crushed herself against him, her mouth feeding off of him hungrily. His arms went about her and he tried pulling back again, softening his lips and caressing her mouth. After a moment of frustration she pushed away from him again.  
  
"What is it, Narcissa?" Severus asked, panting from the passion he felt.  
  
"I-I don't know. I want to be-" she stopped. She was going to say rougher. Sex was always rough. She knew no other way. But she felt embarrassed to have to explain this to him. She turned away from Severus, not sure what to do about this. "I have never known lovemaking to be so gentle," she said softly, almost inaudibly.  
  
She felt his hands close around the tops of her arms. His lips grazed the skin at her neck. Narcissa felt herself flush with heat. Warm hands traveled down her arms and enclosed around her waist, pulling her back flush with is body. Her firm backside was pressed against his mounting lust and she moaned to have him touch her so boldly. Severus' hands and lips were everywhere. Her hair, her breasts, her spine, her legs; none of her was spared. He covered her with sweet kisses that inflamed her body and pushed her senses to the limits. She felt her frustration growing and the pleasantness of his touches and his kisses only made it worse.  
  
When he finally took her it wasn't with the same harshness that Lucius always did. It wasn't with the pain and the quickness or with the same selfishness to only please himself and be done with it. But despite its gentle nature and sweet caresses, the fires of lust burned bright and the intensity of their love shown in every caring gesture. It filled her; completed her; made her whole. And when their passion was spent and they curled up together to rest, Narcissa could not help but feel great joy and great fear. Joy for finding her love and having the opportunity to be with him. Fear because now that she knew what it was to have, she knew what it would be to loose.  
  
She looked over to Severus, who slept quietly surrounded by the white sheets of her bed. It was actually quite strange to see him in white, given the way he always dressed. She leaned over and placed her lips to his temple.  
  
"You are mine, Severus Snape." He moaned a little in his sleep. She smiled. She settled beside him but lay awake for several hours. She felt too happy to go to her dark place, yet sleep eluded her. So instead she lay there and plotted ways to keep what she now lay claim to as hers. 


End file.
